The End of the Song
by Prune BO
Summary: Buffy et Spike, Once more with feeling. Variation sexuelle et émotionnelle.


**Pairing :** Buffy/Spike.  
**Rating :** T.

**Disclaimer :** Joss Whedon, et la voix dans votre tête à SMG.

**Synopsis :** Buffy et Spike, _Once more with feeling_. Variation sexuelle et émotionnelle.

**Notes :** Ce court OS a été écrit en réponse à un prompt de la communauté livejournal kinkenstock : "Buffy contre les vampires - Buffy/Spike - First Time - De préférence pendant l'épisode musical".  
J'ai pris ce prompt parce que, comme beaucoup sans doute, je me suis déjà demandée comment tout ça se serait passé exactement si, après leur baiser West Side Story, Buffy ne s'était pas enfuie après avoir collé un marron à Spike (du moins, c'est comme ça que je le visualise^^).  
Maintenant, je me dois de préciser que j'adore totalement et absolument la scène de_ Smashed_. Cet OS tente simplement de présenter les choses sous un autre angle.  
J'espère que les spuffystes purs et durs ne m'en voudront pas trop.

* * *

**The End of the Song**

* * *

_I touch the fire and it's freezing me…_

Elle avançait, sans conscience. La danse l'avait vidée de tout. Du peu qu'il restait.

Pas après pas, elle allait tout droit.

_I look into it and it's black…_

Il avait l'air troublé, en demande. Il avait l'air vulnérable dans son manteau de cuir. En fait, elle ne savait pas trop de quoi il avait l'air ; ses yeux étaient gainés de flou. Elle voyait à peine. Mais elle savait et sentait qu'il semblait familier, et c'était suffisant pour continuer à avancer, et pour vouloir se perdre.

_This is unreal..._

Un pas, encore. Elle titubait plus qu'elle ne marchait. Une voix grave et chaude bourdonnait à ses oreilles, et on entendait de la musique. Lui aussi devait chanter. Mais elle ne comprenait rien, ne saisissait pas. Elle n'était de toute façon pas sûre de vouloir comprendre. Il s'agissait juste de fermer les yeux, de se laisser tuer, égarer ou sauver.

Peu importait.

_But I just__ wanna__ feel._

Peu importait, vraiment. Et tandis que ses mains torturaient le cuir qu'elle serrait, tandis que des lèvres se pressaient contre les siennes, qu'une langue froide envahissait sa bouche, la Tueuse était tellement hors d'elle-même, hors de ce qu'elle avait toujours été, que, quelque part, elle n'existait plus.

C'était tout ce qui comptait.

_Where do we go from here?_

Explosion de trompettes dans ses oreilles, d'excitation dans ses veines. C'était à la fois lent, trop lent, et en même temps trop rapide. Spike la plaqua contre le mur de briques. Trop lent et trop rapide, comme un train d'une longueur absurde qui défile à toute vitesse devant une silhouette restée sur le quai.

Son cœur battait à ses tempes, un doigt peint en noir redessinait, sur le tissu rouge, l'auréole d'un sein.

Il n'y avait plus de musique.

On la saisissait sous les aisselles, la soulevait légèrement. On mettait une bouche glacée, frémissante, dans son cou. Ses mains à elle se débarrassaient d'un manteau de cuir gênant. Vite et trop lentement.

On la plaquait plus fort, les briques contre son dos soudainement nu, froid. Sensible. Sa langue butait contre une autre, humide, elle mettait les dents. C'était languide, trop et pas assez à la fois.

On soufflait, court et chaud, contre sa joue. Une main, à elle, pressant contre des reins ; une autre dans des cheveux mouillés de gel odorant, qui lui parvenait par vagues, diffuses, spectrales. Son dos se cambrait. Elle gémissait, presque sans s'en apercevoir.

On la tenait fort.

Il n'y avait plus de musique. Plus de musique, mais elle était toujours là.

Spike la serrait dans ses bras. Trop fort, tant pis. Buffy. Sa respiration s'accélérait, il l'entendait croître, trop fort aussi. Il la sentait palpiter contre sa bouche, et chaque souffle tremblé envoyait une décharge d'amour et d'excitation dans sa colonne vertébrale. Inconsciemment, il calquait sa respiration sur la sienne ; même s'il ne respirait pas - plus. Son souffle chaud de ses baisers d'humaine frémissait avec elle.

Elle pressait son bassin contre le sien, il la broyait entre ses bras. Il voyait ses seins sous le soutien-gorge simple, en embrassait violemment la naissance. Bon sang. Ses cheveux blonds s'emmêlaient.

Buffy se cambrait plus fort contre le mur et, brusquement, entourait sa taille de ses jambes. Elle le pressait contre elle, et gémissait, respirait, vivait. Il se fondait dans son aura palpitante, et il bandait comme s'il avait attendu ça des années, et c'était, au fond, tellement le cas.

Il bandait encore, plus encore, quand il sentait ses doigts fermes déziper sa braguette, puis la sienne. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait ni pourquoi, mais il savait qu'elle le voulait, qu'il le voulait aussi, qu'il l'aimait. Et oui, qu'il le voulait aussi. Tellement fort.

Il s'enfonçait en elle, et il y était vivant.

On faisait des va-et-vient, et ses jambes s'arquaient toutes seules, en courbes brisées. Une voix criait un peu, c'était la sienne, à elle. Sa tête fuyait dans tous les sens. Sa substance se déversait sur son ventre nu, sur les bras qui la maintenaient, sur le pavé glacé. Sa tête fuyait, elle se vidait toute entière, elle était vide. Une vibration d'une intensité extraordinaire, mais anonyme.

Ses ongles s'agrippaient au dos qui s'élançait entre ses cuisses. Encore, encore, encore. Ses épaules tremblaient misérablement dans les paumes qui les tenaient.

Elle était sauvée, mais différemment. Ca allait s'arrêter, elle allait se dissoudre, partir. Et c'était tellement bon. Tellement bon d'être là, tellement bon de sentir sans sentir, tellement bon de n'être plus personne.

Tout le monde était parti, enfin, et la ruelle était silencieuse ; on entendait seulement un mince froissement de tissu, un éraflement de peau contre les briques. Jusqu'à ce qu'on lui demande, éraillé :

- Tu aimes, hein ? Tu veux ?

Ses lèvres sourirent, languissamment.

- Oui… Oui.

C'était tout sauf un mensonge. Et maintenant, le silence. Ses cheveux volaient. Sa bouche se tordait, ses hanches lançaient en avant, ballottées, presque volontaires. Une onde partait du centre de ses cuisses et se perdait en répliques dans tout son corps. Ses nerfs, des milliers de ramifications. Sa tête béante ruisselait toujours, par terre, partout. Ses mains se crispaient, serraient. Ca venait. Rudement, doucement, trop fort et pas assez, jamais assez, encore.

On s'enfonçait en elle et, là, elle mourait.

En attendant, bientôt, la fin de la chanson.

**FIN**


End file.
